


The Hot Springs Episode

by AshaCrone



Series: Hot Water [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cultural Differences, Hot Springs & Onsen, Let's Enjoy Taking a Bath!, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shiro pervs a bit on Ulaz, Ulaz does the same but he's more subtle about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaCrone/pseuds/AshaCrone
Summary: What's a good anime without a hot springs episode?Written for the GalraExchange2017 for oldmythos





	The Hot Springs Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmythologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/gifts).



> I am indulging my love of hot springs, here. If Shiro is to share one aspect of his culture, I would imagine it being this one.

There were some perks when it came to being a Defender of the Universe. 

“So this is part of your traditional culture?” Ulaz asked, hefting a small basket of supplies and taking in the intricate wooden façade of the old hot spring bath house. 

And it was completely, gloriously empty, save for a handful of attendants who were doing their best to remain as invisible as possible. It was all part of an effort to show Earth culture to their new alien allies. 

“Yes,” Shiro said, walking inside. The area was mostly cleared; he could hear people moving, just out of sight. They had broken up, all over the globe. Allura and Coran had both gone to Paris. Kolivan was currently visiting Sao Paulo. 

Shiro had volunteered to bring Ulaz to an _onsen_. 

He stepped out of his boots and then up onto the dark, polished wooden floor. “We’ve got a dinner coming, too.”

Ulaz nodded, eyes scanning the space before following Shiro’s lead. “You told me that the area is well known for how it prepares the meat of large quadrupeds as food.”

Shiro grinned and nodded. “Let’s put our boots in the lockers,” and they did, taking out the keys and walking down the polished wooden hallway to a small room with paper screen walls and rice mat floors. “We can leave our clothes in here,” Shiro said, and pulled his shirt over his head. Behind him, he heard Ulaz make a soft sound. “What’s wrong.”

Ulaz blinked and smiled a bit. “Nothing. I had forgotten the scars on your back.”

Shiro glanced at his shoulder- he really couldn’t see behind himself. “That bad?”

“It was difficult to mend,” Ulaz went on. “An… unpleasant memory. Do not take it to heart.” He was already pulling off the upper part of his body suit. Shiro found himself trying to watch-but-not as he continued to disrobe. Galra had the same basic anatomy as humans: arms, legs, head, chest, with slightly different muscle configurations and bone structure underneath. To his surprise, Ulaz had what amounted to white tabby markings on his face and limbs, with mottled spots on his back and chest and… a small bob tail. 

Shiro found his face heating up as he quickly looked away. 

Ulaz either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he finished disrobing, and Shiro quickly did the same. “You said that these are communal baths,” he said. “And that we would need to actually wash before entering the water.” He pulled out a roll of cloth, and inside it was several kinds of brushes. “I would like to brush my fur ahead of time. Is that permitted?”

“No problem. Is this part of your usual grooming practice?” Shiro asked. There were two cotton robes and long sashes; one was large, the other was ‘tent’. He handed that one to Ulaz, who took a few moments to stroke the fabric and inspect the blue-on-white pattern of cranes. 

“Yes. My species does sweat as your does,” and Shiro tilted his head to the side. “Like humans, we also shed skin cells gradually as opposed to molting. The brushing helps to keep fur and skin healthy.”

“Ah,” Shiro said, nodding, even if he wasn’t quite sure what it all meant. “I think we’re good.”

The muscles in Ulaz’s neck and shoulders relaxed. “So this is an important part of your culture?”

“Well, bathing practices vary, depends on access to water and heat sources.” Shiro was following the signs, before coming to a blue curtain with the the kanji for male, and a large hiragana yu on it, for hot water. There were large baskets on shelves along the wall, and Shiro put his yukata in one and his shower towel around his neck. “Japan has a lot of water and thermal springs. We also have to ritually clean our hands and mouth before visiting a shrine or a temple. So, being clean is an important part of my culture. But it also is very, very relaxing.”

Ulaz nodded, ducking his head to follow through a series of two doors to get to the actual bathing chamber. 

Inside was a row of mirrors along one wall, the inside tiled in gray stone that was, fortunately, not polished so they wouldn’t slip. Ulaz’s talons clicked on the stone as they came in… and someone had thoughtfully left a very, very, VERY tall stool for Ulaz, who stared at it in the middle of the room. “Hm,” he said. The rest of the stools was human sized, wooden, with buckets set on top along with bottles of shampoo and rinse and bars of orange soap. 

There were two pools at this onsen, an indoors and the other outside on the other side of the door of clouded glass. “I can get your back for you, if you like,” Shiro said, as Ulaz unrolled his brushes, who tilted his head and nodded, and pulled out one that was spiky. 

“Rough the fur, against the grain,” Ulaz said, showing Shiro how to move it in small circles over his chest, neck and thighs. Shiro took it; it vaguely reminded him of a coarse curry comb.

It brought up what looked to be a very short, fine undercoat and plenty of dust and dirt and a smell not unlike a horse. Ulaz had had already brought out another brush and was making small flicks up and down his body. “Do you usually need so many steps?”

“I want to make sure I am not shedding into the water. Water bathing is not something we typically do, especially on board a ship,” Ulaz answered. “Usually we a sonic field to dislodge dirt, brush, and then use an antibacterial spray.” And Shiro blinked at him, realizing he was nervous. 

“You’re fine, Ulaz,” he said. “I’m happy to help you.” And he was. Because getting the opportunity to admire and touch was… not something he had gotten the chance to do before. Now he wished he had downed a few beers first, but they made him lightheaded during a bath.

Watching the muscles of his back work, the articulation of his spine… that cute, cute little tail… Shiro found himself fighting to keep from doing something embarrassing. 

By the time they were done, they had used four different brushes, and Shiro now wore almost as much fur as Ulaz. Ulaz apologized, but Shiro laughed him off, before grabbing a bucket of water and dumping it over Ulaz head. 

The sight of his usual stoic Galra sputtering and snickering under the water was hilarious. And of course, the Galra had to get his revenge.

Ten minutes of towel snapping and water tossing and showerheads being used as weapons ensued, thoroughly soaking an already steamy room and making Shiro collapse in laughter while Ulaz snickered quietly.

At that point, Ulaz offered to help Shiro wash, who accepted, and let Ulaz spread suds over his back and gently massage his scalp with the shampoo before they both finished washing, and one last rinse. 

“The sky is clear, so the view of the moon is good,” Shiro said. “Let’s go outside.”

This particular _onsen_ was deep in the mountains, ushering in a hasty twilight, and beyond the dying sun the only light was a small stone lantern at the corner of the pool. The air had a cool bite to it, chilling their skin as they walked to the black stone bath. Steam curled up in wisps over the wobbly reflection of the moon. It scattered and reformed as they lowered themselves in with a sigh.

“This is pleasant,” Ulaz said after a moment. “Like sunbathing, but buoyant. So this is a common social activity?”

Shiro smiled at the comparison, before nodding. “When I was an infant or child, I bathed with my parents, or with my brother in our home. Coming to a place like this was a treat.” He stretched out his legs, letting them float in the water, and looking up at the sky. There was little light pollution, and the stars hung like jewels; at this distance, with the unaided eye, it was hard to imagine the worlds and peoples and planets he had seen were out there.

“My siblings would go dust-rolling with me,” Ulaz offered after a few moments, and Shiro perked up. Ulaz rarely spoke of his own life, before the Blade of Mamora. “And my dam enjoyed sunbathing.”

“So, not a world with a lot of water?”

“No,” he murmured, and sank further in. “I did not see flowing water until I had joined the Blade of Marmora.”

Shiro tilted his head. “How are you handling the heat?” 

“Hmm.” He was equally sprawled out, arms and chest above the water, but his legs were stretched out. He took up about half of the pool space. “I like heat.”

“Good.” Shiro took a deep breath. Carefully edged his way over. “Do you see those stars?” he said, pointing to Vega and Altair. “They represent two gods, Orihime and Hikoboshi…”

The actual Tanabata festival had happened months ago, as it was late fall. But telling the story of two lovers, separated, only able to meet once a year, allowed him to creep into Ulaz’s space, up close to his chest and…

Ulaz had already lifted his arm so Shiro could get close. 

A flush completely unrelated to the water lit Shiro’s face, and he looked down. So much for being smooth. But he settled against Ulaz’s side as he continued his story, pillowing his head against Ulaz’s chest while the pale Galra traced his talons through Shiro’s hair. 

They lapsed into silence, listening to the breeze, soaking in the heat and the peace of a quiet night. 

“You are right, Shiro.” He nuzzled the side of Shiro’s head, dropping his hand so it could thread their fingers together. “This is quite relaxing.”

**Author's Note:**

> They cleaned up the room afterwards, because they aren't total dorks. Except they completely are.


End file.
